Against Time
by Rondo Towards Destruction
Summary: Oishi is not going to Seigaku High with Eiji and the rest. The time the Golden Pair has left together is ticking away fast, and it will be a fight against time.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: I'm so sorry if this sucked. This i****s**** my first attempt at anime fan fiction and yaoi. Please excuse any mistakes or leave a review for me, I'd appreciate feedback from readers. ****Constructive criticism is most welcomed.**

******Gomenesai, minaa...**

******:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

**~Kikumaru Eiji~**

-Flashback-

_He kept his eyes on the ground the whole time he uttered those words._

_"__Eiji, I'm not entering Seigaku High next year…" _

_"__What?!" I nearly jumped from the bench we were on._

_"__I'm testing for an outside school."_

_"__But why? You haven't said anything about it before."_

_"__I was wavering at first, but now I have made my decision. I think I want to be a doctor."_

_"__A doctor?" _

_"__First it was Tezuka's shoulder, then I got hurt myself. When I couldn't play the way I wanted, I understood how painful that was. I want to help other people who are in the same situation… I'm sorry to spring that on you all of a sudden. "_

_His eyes were so full of determination that one could only see from__Oishi__himself._

_"__Studying's gonna be pretty tough, trying to get into another school now. I'd never manage it myself." I told him honestly, linking my hands behind my head like I usually do._

_He seemed shocked by my reaction, I'm sure he expected from whining or protests from me._

_Whining and protests, I have none._

_I felt nothing but disappointment at that moment._

**:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

The time he uttered those words, my heart did nothing but ached a little. I was disappointed for the fact that we won't be going to the same high school, and not being able to play doubles with him anymore during tournaments. But yet, I am so happy that Oishi has finally found his life's calling while I on the other hand, have nothing but tennis at the moment.

That was the moment when it hit me that our time together as a doubles pair is ticking fast.

After nationals, which we won things started changing. Even though us, the 3rd years we're not required to spend as much time on the courts anymore, so that we could focus on our high school admittance exams, the 5 of us still went as usual, so that our lives could have some semblance of normalancy like the days before Tezuka left.

With Tezuka gone, Oishi has officially taken on his duties as the _Buchou_, while Fuji became the _Fukubuchou_ (quite reluctantly too I might add). Things were never the same without him. Even though Oishi is as competent as Tezuka is handling the club's affairs, it's still weird not having the buchou ordering us about, punishing us with laps when we, hehe, misbehave a little. You might think I'm crazy but I seem to miss even running 20 laps around the courts. But according to Fuji, who emails Tezuka regularly, he's doing well in Germany.

Oishi, on the other hand, immediately shouldered the responsibilities of a _Buchou_. Arranging the regular selection matches, handling the club affairs as well as helping with the training of the 1st and 2nd years, but since Kaidoh and Momo are taking over the club as the next _Buchou_ and _Fukubuchou_, Oishi and Fuji let some of the responsibilities go to them, said it was good experience for them.

With 5 regular spots to be filled once we're gone, our leaving of the club has really put a strain onto the future of the club. Of course, we still have Kaidoh, Momo and Echizen, but that leaves 5 empty spots. Sorry to say so but I'm afraid currently, there's no one with half the skills that could match the 3rd years.

Needless to say that all of us regulars are super busy with training juniors, studying and what not, we hardly got any time left to hang out. I can hardly spend some quality time with my best friend, since he's always so busy. It's was one thing to be in a different class before, but now we barely even have time to meet outside classes and tennis. The only time that I'll be seeing him for sure is during lunch break when I'll bring my bento box along with Fuji, and meet Oishi in his classroom.

"I still wonder how Tezuka does it. All the things that I have to handle personally, and the juniors are giving me a headache too. "Oishi sighed one morning as he chewed on his food.

"It's all right, Oishi. Just relax a little, you've got Kaidoh and Momo. Just pass some of the work to them." Fuji told him.

"I suppose you're right. They're more than capable in doing this by themselves now. We'll be gone in a few months time anyway. It's about time they take up their responsibilities."

"So that settles it. Now can we please go out this weekend, we haven't hung out in ages." I asked enthusiastically.

" I'm sorry Eiji, but I need to go home and study. The admittance tests are coming up fast, and I'm not exactly prepared for them." He looked at me apologetically.

"Mou, that sucks. How about you Fujiko?" I turned to Fuji.

"Sure, why not? I could de with some shopping anyway." Fuji answered with his ever-present smile.

"See, you've got company now."

"Yeah, but I wish you could make it." I tried to sway Oishi.

"I'm sorry Eiji. Next time, okay?"

"If you say so…" I answered, disappointedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still think this sucks, gomenesai. If any of you could leave a review or two, I'd be most grateful. ****Constructive criticism is most welcomed. **And it's very weird writing something without Tezuka in it, he's one of my favourites after all.

** Never mind that, onward with the story...**

**:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

**~Kikumaru Eiji~**

This is not the first time Oishi has rejected my invitation. Every time I ask him, he either says he's busy with tennis stuff or he needs to catch up on his studies. It almost feels like he's avoiding me but knowing Oishi, he really needs to finish whatever stuff he has planned. But being his partner/ best friend for so long, it kinda sucks that you don't get to hang out together anymore. I know how serious he is about testing for other schools, so he's not letting his guard down. Wait, that sounds like something Tezuka would do…

Anyway, we just chatted casually about trivial things happening around until lunch time was over. Fuji and I packed up the rest of our bento cases and went back to our own class. For the rest of the day, I just stared at the blackboard, trying to absorb as much information as I can from the teacher in front without much success. Unlike Fuji, I am not a genius whether in tennis or in my studies. That guy only needs to go through the material once and he would have memorized the whole thing.

I, on the other hand, have to go over the same passage a million times before I can remember it. Every single mark on my tests are hard earned from pulling all nighters at the last minute, which Oishi thoroughly disapproves of.

"You should be more responsible Eiji. You should have started your revision weeks ago, then you wouldn't have to suffer through your notes the night before the exams."

He would scold me every single time he sees me half dead after morning practice, acting very un-Eiji like. Sigh, he never changes. He still nags me more than my own mother sometimes.

The moment the last bell rang, I leapt out of my seat before the teacher in front has even finished speaking. That was probably the most energetic moment I'm going to have for the rest of the day. Fuji just looked at me and gave me one of his usual, close eyed smile and started packing away his notebook into his bag. Together we went to the tennis club room where we left our tennis equipment and our attires. When we got there, the only other people in there was Kaidoh and Inui.

I waved in their direction before I quickly went to my locker and changed into my sports gear. By then, everyone else had already arrived, including the rest of the regulars and they're already gathering on the courts. I grabbed my tennis bag and went onto court as well. Seeing that everyone was here, Oishi cleared his throat.

"Alright, today we have a special menu, prepared by Inui for you people. Even though we're not training for any competitions in particular but we cannot let our guard down, is that understood?"

"Hai, _Buchou_!" The entire team answered him in unison.

There is it again, Oishi channeling his inner Tezuka and telling us not to let our guard down. It's always strange to hear Oishi sound like that. It's him, yet not him. Inui stepped forward, carrying that green notebook of his and flipping through the pages until he reached the one he was looking for.

"Okay, here's the menu. All of you will be divided into 4 courts according to last week's arrangement. 2 regulars will be there to guide you. You'll be working on your staminas today, so I have prepared ankle weights for you. You'll be wearing them throughout the entire practice today. First, 30 laps around the courts. After that, the regulars in charge will be guiding you at your respective courts. Oishi, Echizen, Court A. Fuji, Eiji, Court B. Momoshiro, Taka-san, Court C. Myself and Kaidoh will be taking Court D. Any questions?"

Inui looked around before nodding at Oishi.

"You heard Inui, now go to your respective courts. You guys are improving more and more everyday, keep this up. Dismissed."

"Oh, before I forget, fail to do so and you'll be enjoying a glass of my special Penal Tea." Inui grinned evilly, his glasses glinting in the sunlight.

At that moment, you could literally see every one else's sweat drop, save Inui and Fuji. That ghastly Penal Tea, I will absolutely never ever drink that ever again. The moment it touches your lips, it fills your mouth with a burning sensation that makes you want to gag. If I thought things were boring before, I completely take that back. At least now my job is just to watch and guide them, not actually participating myself. If not, I will be subjected to that horrible concoction Inui calls juice. I'm pretty sure the rest of the regulars feel the same too.

All of us put on the ankle weights and started running. One by one, you can see the people passing out every time we complete one lap. I mostly pity them of course, because the moment they wake up, Inui would be there waiting with a glass of Penal Tea. But I haven't got much time to waste, since the time limit for each lap is 1 minute for regulars and if we exceed that time limit, we're doomed. And I mean it literally.

Needless to say everything got delayed because of Inui's Penal Tea. I could see Oishi sighing again, and Fuji surveying the passed out players like the whole thing amused him or something. Well it probably did for him, given his warped sense of humor and all.

Once everyone was awake, the practice continued. I was lucky enough to get Kachiro, one of O-chibi's classmates. He's actually pretty good, with him watching us play so many matches since the beginning of the year, and his father is a tennis coach too. I'd say he has a good chance of making it into the regulars next year along with Katsuo, but they need to step up his game a little. Kaidoh won't be satisfied with amount of skills they currently possess. With a little help from Inui here and there, I suppose they'll certainly go far, unless Inui decides to poison them with his creations.

The juniors are certainly improving bit by bit. But whether they will be able to recreate this year's performance, I'm not so sure. That is certainly one of Oishi's biggest worries. You can see it written clearly on his face everywhere he goes, I'm not even surprised if he dreams about it in his sleep. He's the type of person to worry too much, especially about not meeting others' expectations. He has to live up to his title and his promise to Tezuka after all, but I am afraid that he might go overboard.

"Eiji, something's wrong?" Fuji's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Eh? Nothing, just thinking about something."

"It's not like you to be lost in your thoughts like this. The last time you were like this was when you found out that Oishi gave his place to Echizen during Nationals and when Oishi didn't make it during the U-17 training camp."

That kid, besides being a _tensai_ (genius) on the tennis court, he has to be one in reading others' emotions too.

"Fuji… do you think that Oishi, has changed since Tezuka left?"

I could see Fuji's face fall a little at the mention of Tezuka's name.

" Ahh. Probably because the entire team is counting on him now and he has to live up to Tezuka's legacy here. Furthermore, his high school admission exams are coming soon isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Then it's no wonder he seems tensed up all the time. It's not easy to suddenly take on all the responsibilities Tezuka left behind, and you know Oishi, he's like a mother hen. He worries too much for his own good. Give him some time, he'll be fine soon."

"I hope so too, Fuji." I sighed.

"Er, Kikumaru-senpai, _Fukubuchou_." A voice came from behind, revealing a 1st year. I think his name was Itasaki.

"Yes?"

"_Buchou_ asked me to tell the both of you that practice is over and that everyone is to gather at Court A."

"Is that so? Thank you Itasaki-san."

"Excuse me, Fukubuchou." He excused himself before running back to Court A.

"Alright, that's it for today. The Buchou wants us to gather in Court A. So, let's pack up and let's go." Fuji announced.

"Hai!"

Once all the equipment has been packed away, all of us rushed to Court A where everyone else is waiting. Oh course, everyone was out of breath by the time we got there. It's not easy running with all those weights after practice. Oishi stepped forward and addressed everyone.

"Alright, I can see everyone is very tired after today's practice. I haven't got much to say but keep up the good work. The 3rd years have lesser time than you think to be there to guide you, so let's make use of this time as wisely as possible. 1st years, pick up the balls on the court. 2nd years, pack up the nets. Dismissed!"

"Thanks for the good work!" Everyone bowed, before heading off.

"Wah, it's tiring training them." Momo complained as we walked back to the clubroom.

"Idiot, that's because you insisted on playing against them and crushing them flat!" Kaidoh remarked.

"Who are you calling idiot, _mamushi_?" Momo retorted angrily.

" You looking for a fight now?"

"Oi, oi, the both of you. Calm down a little." Taka-san tried to calm the both of them down.

"What? I am calm. It's not my fault someone is in a pissy mood this afternoon."

"What did you say, you idiot?!"

Even though their relationship is slightly better than before, it doesn't mean they'll stop fighting anytime soon. While Taka-san was still trying to calm the both of them down, I changed back into my school uniform and waited for Oishi, who was discussing tomorrow's training menu with Inui and Fuji.

"I'm sorry for making you wait for me Eiji. I'll be done in a minute." Oishi apologized once they were done.

"It's alright, Nya."

He changed quickly into his school uniform and grabbed his tennis bag. I did the same and the both of us left the clubroom. Since he lives about 3 streets away from me, so walking back together was kind of a habit for the both of us, and it's also one of the few quiet moments where I can have him all to myself. As we walked, I could see Oishi's tired face, like he's been up all night.

"Oishi…"

"Yes?"

"Have you been staying up late again?"

"Ahh. I need to study more, the school I'm testing for is not an easy one and admission priority would be given to it's sister school's students. So, I need to score very high on the exam if I want to enter."

"Oishi, I know how much you want this, but you need to take care of your health too you know. I don't want you to get sick just because you've been keeping late nights to study."

"I'm sorry to worry you like this. I'll try not to keep so many late nights, alright?"

"Make sure you keep that promise, Nya."

"You know Eiji, you are starting to sound like a woman now. You certainly nag and worry like one." He laughed.

"Nya, Oishi… You're so mean, I am not a woman and you know it!" I protested and started hitting his arm.

"Alright, alright. This is me. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved as he turned into his house.

I waved and kept on walking. Oishi's words, and Fuji's as well, they do have a point. I have been worrying more than I usually do lately, especially about Oishi. He looks worse than he did before during the Nationals or even the Kanto tournaments.

But I don't worry or nag like a woman right?

Or do I…?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**An Oishi Syuichiro POV finally. We cannot just keep seeing everything through Eiji's eyes right, we also need to tap into Oishi's mind for this to work.**

**I dunno how badly this is written by I'm trying my best now. I know this is only the 3rd week but as always, constructive criticism and comments on how to improve is welcomed, in fact enocouraged. Please, please, please help me by leaving a comment.**

**Dedication goes to my brilliant editor, Heidi 3**

**If this sucks, I'm so, so sorry. Gomenesai, minaa-san...**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**~Oishi Syuichiro~**

"_Tadaima_." I said out of habit the moment I walked through the doors.

"_Okairi, Syuichiro_." My mother's voice came from the kitchen.

"_Okairi, nii-chan_." My sister called from the living room.

I removed my shoes and stepped into my pair of slippers before heading in.

"Are you hungry, Syuichiro? If you want, I can make you something to eat."

"There's no need, _okaa-san_. I will wait for dinner. I'm going upstairs."

"Okay."

I dumped my book bag on my desk and sprawled out on my bed. It has been another long, tiring day. It's not like I'm the type to complain a lot, it's just that lately I cannot help but complain a little.

Things have been, stressful for me lately. Being the _Buchou_ is no easy task, there are loads of things that I need to take care of personally. Even though I've had a taste of what this is like back when Tezuka went to Germany for his rehabilitation, I was just the acting captain, not the real one. Now that I'm officially the captain, it brings a lot more stress. If anything within the club goes wrong, the responsibility is on you. It is my duty to make sure the club is in perfect order for the next captain when I graduate. I have to answer to everyone, from the regulars, club members, the Principal, and even to Tezuka.

Even to this day, I still do not understand how could Tezuka juggle his duties as Buchou and Student Council President and still manage to be the top student of our year, even to never fail to attend tennis practice AND lead Seigaku to becoming National champions for junior high tennis. I was once tempted to ask him, but I didn't in the end because I was afraid he would make me run laps or something, even though I was his best friend.

And not to mention, a large part of my headaches stem from the fact that I have chosen not to attend Seigaku for high school. Choosing Seigaku would have solved half my problems, but I have decided otherwise. Since Seigaku has a high school division, most of its students from middle school would just enter high school without taking a million exams.

Sure, there's that one compulsory exam but since we're from the middle school division, priority for admittance would be given to us first. You don't even need to get a high percentage to get in, just scoring above the average will already guarantee you a spot in the high school. If you happen to score below the average, your case will be reviewed by the board to see if you are fit to attend Seigaku High. If they think you have potential and you have a good track record or even a good recommendation from your teachers, congratulations, you will be attending one of Tokyo's most prestigious high schools, one of the best in the Kanto District even. If not, sorry but you will have to take more exams to enter another high school, either the public schools or private ones. That's basically how it works here in Seigaku.

I on the other hand, have chosen to attend Seika High School. Seika also happens to be one of Tokyo's best schools, with an excellent science program. Seika is not one of those schools which places a huge emphasis on sports although that school has a pretty good basketball team. The school focuses more on the students' academic performance, hence explaining the high percentage of its student getting accepted into the University of Tokyo, Japan's no. 1 university and one of the best universities in the world. If I get a less than perfect score on the admittance exam, which I heard is one of the hardest in the country, my spot is done for it, even if I had a perfect track record and excellent recommendations from all of my teachers. See why I said my life is made miserable because of this?

Since Nationals ended, I've been studying day and night for the exams for all the subjects that will be tested. Japanese, English, Mathematics (my Achilles' heel in my studies), Science and Social Studies, everything. I think I might even be going crazy at some point. Eiji has again and again told me to take it easy, to not overdo it. He nags me every two days about me looking like hell every morning, and even Fuji has started to comment on the ever falling state of my appearance. I think at some point last week he asked me if I had been secretly sneaking out at night to steal chickens, thus resulting in me looking like hell in the mornings from the lack. At first, I didn't really get what he was trying to say, only he and Eiji seemed to be laughing about the joke. It wasn't until I was lying on my bed at the brink of sleep later that night that I finally figured out what he meant. Of course, the 3 of us know what I've been doing.

I hate it when other people worry about me, whether it's my family or my friends. True, I try my best to live up to everyone's expectations and sometimes I tend to neglect myself in the process. Those around me would start getting worried, especially Eiji. In the past, people have commented that I act like the mother hen of the Seigaku team, I would be the one worrying about the well being of others. But now, it seems like it's the other way round, and I think Eiji has taken over my role as the mother hen. He seems more worried lately, and I'm pretty sure it's got something to do with me not attending high school with him.

It's not that I don't want to attend high school with my best friend, I really do. But if I attend high school here, I wouldn't be able to tear myself from tennis, especially with him around too. Tennis is my passion, but I have no intentions of going pro, unlike Tezuka, Kaidoh and Yukimara, Rikkaidai's _Buchou_. I won't deny I do have skills on the court, but not enough to compete at international level, definitely not with giants like Tezuka and Yukimura around.

After getting injured at the Kanto Tournaments, I understand how painful it is to not being able to play. I guess I knew then exactly how Tezuka when he got injured during his match with Atobe. That is why I wanted to be a doctor, to help those who are suffering in the same way as I did. So, if I kept on playing tennis competitively into high school, I wouldn't be able to focus completely on my studies at all. That is why I chose not to enter Seigaku, even if it's easier. Even though Eiji completely supported the idea, I know in his heart he wanted me to stay with him, to keep on playing doubles with him. But I just can't, I have to think about my future now.

I sighed as I leapt off my bed and grabbed my towel that was hanging on the hook mounted on my bedroom door. I took off my now sweaty school uniform and let it drop to the bathroom floor. As the hot water from the shower streamed onto my bare back, unknotting the tensed muscles, only one thing was on my mind, the very same thing that has been on my mind since I made my decision.

_Tennis will always remain a passion for me, but it will no longer be a priority. Soon…_


End file.
